


Wolf Snuggles

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pregnant Castiel, Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Shifters, Smut, Top Dean, Touch-Deprived Castiel, Touch-Deprived Dean, Wolves, implied wolf-form sex, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: (Shifter AU) Dean and Cas have been pining for each other for a while when Sam tricks them into attending a wolf cuddle party. If they can’t get their shit together and make a move, maybe their wolves can.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 272
Kudos: 1559





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe he should have told Sam to fuck off when he had invited himself over.

“Hey, so, get this…”

That’s how it had started. Innocent enough words, but Dean’s alarm bells should have gone off right then and there. Somehow, Sam always managed to get Dean into uncomfortable situations—like getting squashed in a puppy pile with a bunch of strangers.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

At the time, he’d had no idea what was yet to come and had listened with half an ear to Sam blabber on about how in the old days, packs used to huddle together all the time, but since they hardly even shifted anymore nowadays, their wolves tended to become touch-deprived.

Needless to say, Sam was taking a psychology course (on how the urges of their wolves affected their everyday life or some shit like that).

“Did you know that touch starvation can lead to depression?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to a snuggle party,” Dean said, handing back the flyer Sam had shoved under his nose. His wolf didn’t need any cuddles from strangers. Neither did he.

Sam just shrugged. Warning sign number two. He never gave up that easily.

“That’s too bad,” he said. And then he added, as if in passing, “Cas is going.”

“What?!” No way! Cas _hated_ strangers. He hated being touched by strangers! He hated shifting while in the presence of strangers. He hated trying out new things—almost as much as Dean.

“Yep,” Sam said, popping the ‘p.’ “But if you don’t want to go, we can just tell you about it when we’re back.” Another shoulder shrug that was oh-so casual.

Of course, Dean knew what Sammy was up to. Unfortunately, his devious plan was working, which made Dean grind his teeth and actually debate telling his brother no anyway. But if Cas was going, that meant that Dean might actually have a shot at sneaking a cuddle from him and that chance was too good to pass up on.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check it out,” he grumbled and sent Sam a dark look when a smirk appeared on his face. “I mean, touch starvation sounds like a real bitch.”

Sam’s smirk only grew bigger.

⁂

“I don’t really like strangers,” Cas said when Sam brought up the ludicrous idea of going to a cuddle party. “I hate shifting in front of other people, I hate being touched by strangers,” he listed—all valid reasons for turning down the suggestion.

He also hated saying ‘no’ to friends, but if the alternative was being crowded by some strange wolves… he would stand his ground and tell Sam to go alone.

“Too bad,” Sam said with a sigh. “Dean will be disappointed.”

Cas’ heart was doing a funny thing in his chest when he imagined Dean in his wolf form cuddling up to other wolves.

“Dean is going?” he asked.

He had to have misunderstood. The stoic Dean Winchester who didn’t care for mushy displays and seemed to think that showing affection meant punching his buddies in the arm would certainly not be caught dead at a wolf cuddle party. Right?

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam said. “I’m sure he’ll understand why you don’t want to go.”

“No, I… guess I could come along,” Cas quickly said.

There was a strange twitch around the corners of Sam’s mouth that Cas couldn’t quite make sense of, but he had other things to worry about. For one thing, he might have to practice shifting. When was even the last time he had shifted to his wolf form?

“Show me that flyer again.”

⁂

The flyer had advised to wear pajamas for the first part, for which they would stay in their human form (“What is this, a slumber party?” Dean had groused. “They’re probably gonna ask us to braid each other’s fur.”), and to bring ‘soft fluffy things.’

They picked up Cas on the way, who almost disappeared behind the huge blanket he was carrying.

When they arrived at the yoga studio where this ominous cuddle party was supposed to take place, they were welcomed by the beta who was hosting the event (“Call me Cuddle Garth.”—Yeah, no way was Dean gonna do that!).

Apparently, cuddling wasn’t something that came naturally, but there were a lot of rules to follow. While they were all sitting on their pillows and blankets, Garth was talking about the importance of asking for what you wanted.

Dean snuck a glance at Cas, but the omega was looking straight ahead at Garth.

To be honest, Dean had chickened out on occasion and not asked for what he wanted. But asking for things was easier if there wasn’t so much riding on the answer.

_Hey Cas, wanna go out some time?_

That seemed like an easy enough question—if only it didn’t have the potential to ruin him if the answer was ‘No.’

The most important rule according to Garth was asking for permission before cuddling someone. Since they weren’t able to talk in their wolf forms, they would have to use body language to communicate. Garth explained the signs for ‘wanna cuddle?’, ‘yes’ and ‘no,’ and then he turned on some New-age music and the first part began.

In order to feel comfortable enough to trust someone in their wolf form, they were supposed to try out some human cuddling first, talk to each other a bit to break the ice, maybe even scent each other.

Sam was immediately off somewhere in a cuddle pile, leaving Dean and Cas sitting next to each other awkwardly, letting their eyes wander around the room in order to avoid looking at each other.

 _Ask for what you want._ That’s what Garth had said.

_Hey Cas, wanna scent and snuggle each other?_

Before Dean could voice that request out loud, another omega had approached Cas and stolen Dean’s line. Of course. Cas was the most cuddle-able omega in here. Who wouldn’t want to snuggle right up to him?

Dean didn’t have any time to observe the two omegas sniff at each other, though, because then a beta asked him for a back scratch and one thing led to another and soon he was in the middle of a puppy pile, which was making him rather claustrophobic.

Garth had also talked about the ability to say ‘no.’ Maybe he should have paid more attention to that part of the lecture…

Luckily, it was soon time to go back to the locker rooms to change into their wolf forms.

“So, enjoying yourself so far?” Dean asked when he joined Cas on the way there.

Cas looked around and lowered his voice to whisper back, “Not really. Being surrounded by strangers tends to make me uncomfortable.”

“Really?” Dean asked, mock-shocked. “I had no idea.”

“Really,” Cas confirmed, all serious, obviously not having caught on to the fact that Dean was just teasing.

Deciding that explaining it to Cas was more trouble than it was worth, Dean focused on something else instead, “Why did you want to go to a party that was all about being surrounded by strangers then?”

“Well, I… You know… Sam was going, you were going…” Cas shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t want to be a killjoy.”

That made Dean stop short. Son of a bitch! Sam had totally pulled a fast one on him.

Or maybe he had just given him the nudge he had needed. Maybe where Dean had struck out (since he hadn’t even gotten up the nerve to ask…), his wolf might succeed in catching Cas’ attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had been so busy freaking out about shifting with other people in the room that he had completely forgotten that he would get to see Dean in his wolf form too.

Even though they had known each other for years, Cas had only seen Dean’s wolf a grand total of two times. The first time had been when someone had dared Dean to shift to his wolf form during a full moon. (Okay, that someone had been Cas. But he couldn’t very well have just asked to see his wolf. Luckily, Dean never could say no to a dare…)

The second time had been during an alpha wolf race Dean had participated in just to get the Bacon Cheese Burgers that were free for participants.

In any case, Cas had totally forgotten how beautiful he was. Big, like all alpha wolves, and with dark blond fur that was surprisingly shiny. Cas wondered if he had groomed himself in his wolf form in preparation for this event the same way he himself had (or at least tried to).

Cas’ own wolf looked rather shabby by comparison. His dark brown fur was nowhere near as majestic as Dean’s unusual blond coloration. Where Cas’ fur was just one color all over, Dean’s muzzle was white, as was his chest and most likely his underbelly. (Not that Cas had ever seen his belly.)

As if he weren’t irresistible enough, his green eyes were even more mesmerizing in his wolf form.

Now those piercing green eyes were focused on him. Oops. Instead of ogling Dean, he probably should have shifted himself. He had wanted to wait until that alpha next to him had gone, but then he had gotten distracted by Dean taking off his clothes and shifting in one smooth motion.

His plan to dawdle and hang back had worked—the others were already on their way back to the ‘cuddle room.’ But having Dean watch him of all people was even more unnerving.

“Do you mind?” he asked, self-conscious, fully aware of the fact that he was being a bit hypocritical what with him having just watched Dean shift.

Seeing Dean in his wolf form roll his eyes would have been funny any other time, but right now, Cas had to make sure he didn’t make a fool of himself. Somehow, it only now occurred to him that Dean had never seen his wolf.

Dean, unaware of the fact that Cas’ heart was suddenly pounding more rapidly in his chest, made a show of turning around, so Cas quickly divested himself of his pajamas, threw them into the locker carelessly, slammed it close, and shifted as well. It wasn’t graceful as Dean’s shift had been, but it got the job done.

As they were on their way to join the others, Cas realized that they had no way of communicating anymore.

In the old days, when people had shifted regularly to hunt together, they had been better at communicating with each other in wolf form. But nowadays, universities offered courses on ‘wolf communication’ as a foreign language.

Back in college, Cas had taken one such course out of curiosity ( _Introduction to Wolf Communication_ ), but all he remembered was the ‘nice to see you’ tail wag and the ‘back off’ growl. Neither of those would be very helpful in this situation. He probably should have taken that ‘wolf courting language’ course instead. But that had been a hands-on course which would have required him to shift, so of course he had taken a pass.

He glanced at Dean, who was trotting along next to him and seemed carefree and not at all worried about how to communicate in his wolf form.

⁂

Dean was totally freaking out about how to communicate in his wolf form. At least Cas had taken a course on wolf communication back in college. What did Dean have to show for? A late-night googling session about how wolves even cuddled. After all, it was different than human cuddling since he didn’t have any hands to stroke up and down someone else’s back. Using his paws to do that would just be weird.

Since reading about wolf cuddle techniques had gotten tiring rather quickly, he had wound up using the image search instead. And then one thing had led to another and in the end, instead of doing research, he had gotten himself off to images of omega wolves submitting to alphas.

In any case, here he was, none the wiser about how to talk to Cas now that they had shifted.

He had always been curious about Cas’ wolf, but the omega was really shy about shifting and Dean hadn’t found a situation that required him to shift. Just asking was out of the question, naturally, since it was highly inappropriate. Seeing someone’s wolf was usually considered private. He should probably thank Sam for this opportunity.

The thing was, now that he’d finally gotten to see him, he could barely take his eyes off him. Staring for too long was probably rude, but come on! Cas’ wolf was downright _gorgeous_!

He shouldn’t be surprised because even in his human form, Cas was devastatingly handsome. It wasn’t like Dean had seen _lots_ of omega wolves in real life, but Cas was the prettiest by _far_. His dark fur looked so soft that Dean wanted to try out some of those cuddle techniques he had read about before the porn sites had caught his attention.

And don’t even get him started on Cas’ _scent_! Again, even in human form his scent had always been alluring to Dean, but maybe his wolf just smelled that much sweeter or maybe Dean’s wolf nose just picked up on so many more details—in any case, Dean sure wanted to smell a whole lot more of it.

When they entered the cuddle room together, the cuddle session had already started. Some wolves were scenting each other, others were spooning or lying on top of each other, limbs intertwined. There was another puppy pile which Dean would definitely steer clear of.

There were only a couple of people in their human form left in the room—Garth and his helpers, who would make sure that everyone played by the rules.

This was his chance—before someone else got a whiff of Cas’ enticing scent! He would not let some other alpha snatch him up.

The best thing was, he didn’t even have to ask out loud.

_Hey Cas, wanna snuggle with me?_

That seemed like a question his mouth would have problems actually saying out loud. But he totally had plausible deniability on his side. If Cas turned him down, he could just pretend he had mixed up the signs Garth had explained. _Oops, I thought that meant, ‘How’s it going?’ I never meant to proposition you for a cuddle._

With that foolproof plan in mind, Dean took a bow in front of Cas the way Garth had explained.

Cas laid down on his blanket, tail waggling. That meant yes! _That was a yes!_

Dean realized his own tail had started wagging in excitement. _Keep it together, Winchester!_

He joined Cas on the blanket and curled around him. The omega’s fur was just as soft as he had imagined. This close, Cas’ scent was filling his senses in a way that made his heart crave more intimacy and closeness.

Dean could totally bury himself in Cas and never let go.

⁂

Having Dean curl protectively around him made all those feelings Cas usually tried to suppress resurface.

This was really dangerous. In his wolf form and with the heightened sense of smell, Dean might be able to pick up on how much Cas’ omega was yearning for his alpha.

Cas’ own nose was too busy trying to take in as much of Dean’s awesome scent as he could to try and make sense of any emotions the alpha might be feeling.

Cas couldn’t remember the last time anyone had so much as touched his wolf, much less cuddled him. Probably when he had been a pup. It sure felt amazing, which was why he crawled closer still, getting as much contact as he could.

Then something happened that made Cas’ heart beat harder and faster against his ribcage.

Dean’s tongue darted out and he started grooming Cas, short licks and nibbles here and there before his tongue really got down to business, lapping at him and basically giving him a tongue massage, which made Cas feel like he was in heaven.

What did that mean? Was that a way to show that as alpha, Dean would take care of him? Or was that the equivalent of kissing? It had to have _some_ thing to do with showing affection… right? Damn, if only that course hadn’t been so long ago he might know what the hell was going on.

Being the center of attention of such a big and strong alpha awakened instincts in Cas he hadn’t even known he _had_. He had always thought they had evolved to the point where they couldn’t rely on animalistic instincts anymore even in their wolf form. But all of a sudden, Cas had the unexplainable urge to lick Dean’s muzzle like a puppy.

The instinct was so strong that he finally gave in and just went for it, showing the alpha the respect he deserved by licking around his muzzle.

“No dominant or submissive behavior,” Garth reminded them.

That rule was supposed to keep them from establishing a rank order, but it was mainly there to make sure alphas didn’t get into a fight. Since Cas was an omega and Dean was an alpha, their relationship was beyond dispute, so they shouldn’t have to abide by that rule.

Still, Cas didn’t want to get kicked out—not now that he had Dean this close—so he reluctantly suppressed his instincts to submit to Dean’s wolf.

⁂

Wow. Dean had triggered submissive behavior in Cas. Sweet. Of course, Garth had to step in and stop them just as things were getting interesting. But there were still lots of wolf cuddle positions they could try that _were_ allowed, so Dean just went right back to blanketing Cas and scenting him because he simply couldn’t get enough of his scent.

Dean would have bet that they hadn’t been in there for more than half an hour by the time Garth declared that the two hours were up. Damn. Dean would have liked to see Cas roll over for him—but that probably would have been considered ‘submissive behavior.’

They had gotten completely lost in each other, never once switching cuddle partners, which might not have been the idea behind a cuddle party. But hey, Cas hadn’t complained, and Dean had only come in the first place because he wanted some Cas cuddles, so it all worked out.

Of course, Sam, that sneaky nuisance of a brother, had to comment on it. On their way to the car, when Dean grudgingly admitted that his idea to go to the cuddle party hadn’t been half bad (which might have been a slight understatement), Sam said, “You two certainly seemed to enjoy yourselves.”

He grinned at them, promptly making Cas blush. Dean was so gonna kill his brother!

“Keep it up and you can walk home,” he grumbled, hoping that Sam was done making Cas feel uncomfortable.

Cas, his cheeks and ears still tinted with a light shade of pink, glanced at him and said shyly, “Actually, I did enjoy myself.”

“No, yeah, me too,” Dean quickly said, trying to ignore the self-satisfied smirk on Sam’s face. “We should totally do it again sometime.”

Cas nodded. Then he added, “Maybe without all the strangers, though.”

That made Dean stop short. What… Was Cas saying they should wolf cuddle just the two of them? Or was he including Sam in his suggestion as well? He should ask for clarification. But what if Cas was joking? Only, Cas didn’t really _do_ jokes…

“Dean,” Cas prompted, startling Dean out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“We’ve arrived at the car.”

“Oh. Sure,” he said, and then added under his breath only for Sam’s ears, “Shut up!” because he still had that self-satisfied look on his face, and Dean could so not use another one of his comments right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Dean was doing a lot of research about how alphas and omegas interacted with each other in their wolf form. After all, he didn’t want to make Cas feel uncomfortable by doing something untoward.

Some studies with tribes whose people shifted regularly or even spent the majority of their lives in wolf form gave an interesting insight into wolf behavior.

Finally, he felt he knew enough to show Cas’ wolf that he cared about him a lot, and that, as an alpha, he was a good provider who could protect him and any pups if it came to that.

Now, he just had to broach the subject of letting their wolves cuddle together once more.

“So, that cuddle party was fun, huh?” he said when Cas was over for dinner one night. Well, that was a smooth transition from their talk about Cas’ brother’s new business idea.

Cas seemed unfazed by the change of subject though. He stopped chewing for a second, but then he had caught up with the new conversation topic, swallowed, and said, “Yes. As a matter of fact, there is another one nearby next week. I was wondering if you were interested in going.”

That sounded great, but… “I thought you said you’d prefer it without the strangers.”

This was the moment. Now Cas would have to clarify what he had meant by that statement. Dean just hoped that he had meant what it had sounded like…

Cas stared at him for a few seconds in which Dean wondered if he should better not have brought it up. Then the omega finally looked down at his plate and mumbled, “You didn’t seem particularly receptive to the idea.”

“What? No, I’m receptive! I’m _very_ receptive.” When Cas didn’t look convinced, he added, “You know me. Strangers—pffft. Can totally do without ’em.”

“So… Would you like...” Cas started hesitantly.

“Yes!” Dean quickly jumped in. “I mean, our wolves had fun together last time, right? Stands to reason that it would work just as well without all the other wolves.” It wasn’t like they had paid them much attention last time anyway.

When Cas nodded his agreement, Dean suggested a private cuddle party right here right now (or well, once they were finished with dinner).

⁂

Cas watched Dean put a bunch of blankets on the bedroom floor, which looked suspiciously like a nest. Dean was quick to clarify that he just didn’t want wolf hair all over his bed.

Once again, Dean didn’t have any inhibitions about stripping and shifting in front of an audience, but Cas had learned from past mistakes and instead of staring, he shifted himself while Dean was too busy to watch him.

He felt more comfortable than in that yoga studio already, in Dean’s bedroom with just Dean present. The nest… the _blankets_ felt soft and inviting when he laid down, waiting for Dean to join him.

Dean stood next to him, towering over him, probably deciding which position would work best. With the big alpha above him, his omega instincts were starting to stir within him once again. That’s when Cas realized that there was no ‘Cuddle Garth’ to make sure they followed any rules this time, so he didn’t have to keep his submissive instincts in check.

While Dean was still looking down at him, Cas rolled over onto his back, presenting his belly to the alpha. He folded his front paws across his chest and lifted his hindquarters, effectively showing Dean that he trusted him and that the alpha wolf could do with him as he pleased.

Dean in all his dominant beauty stood over him and sniffed at his muzzle and throat before beginning to lick him all over. Well, not _all_ over. He was politely avoiding his genitals, even though his instincts were probably telling him to lick there too.

When they had effectively cleared up who was alpha and who was omega here (not that there had been any confusion), Dean nudged him to turn over and curled around him as he had done last time, making Cas feel all protected.

His wolf absolutely _loved_ being cuddled by Dean. It felt warm and fluffy and even though he had gone years without being touched in this form, he had missed it something fierce these last few weeks since the cuddle party.

Dean used a paw to draw him closer—a possessive and protective gesture that made his little wolf heart speed up. He just hoped that Dean wouldn’t be able to feel how frantically it was beating.

Even if Dean himself didn’t realize that his presence was making Cas nervous (in the best possible, butterflies-in-his-stomach kind of way), his wolf certainly did and he reacted the same way any alpha would who was trying to calm down his omega: he began scenting Cas and encouraged him to scent him back.

The scent of Dean’s wolf did the trick and settled his omega. Since they couldn’t talk while in their wolf form, there was really nothing for them to do but scent, groom and snuggle each other, which soon made Cas drowsy.

He hadn’t felt this comfortable in a long time and so he let himself doze for a moment, knowing that he was safe with Dean.

⁂

The first thing Dean became aware of was a slight chill on his left side whereas his right side was feeling all warm and cozy.

Without opening his eyes, he turned around to get more of that warmth on his left side, grabbing at the blanket to get it to cover more of him. The blanket sighed.

Wait. That didn’t seem very blanket-y. It didn’t _feel_ very blanket-y, either. More like… naked skin.

What the…

Blinking his eyes open, he was confronted with the most adorable sight. Cas was curled up against him, his hair a mess, his features relaxed in sleep, a slight smile playing around his lips. He had to be having a sweet dream.

Dean didn’t remember shifting back the night before, but neither of them were used to being in their wolf form, so they had most likely shifted to the form they were used to in their sleep.

He should probably do something. Wake Cas up. Or leave him here and get dressed. Or even shift back. But this might very well be his only chance to ever have Cas in his arms in human form and Dean could be a selfish son of a bitch sometimes. He just wanted to have this moment, this one moment of pretense. He reached out and touched Cas’ cheek, just barely suppressing the urge to kiss his forehead.

All too soon the moment came to an end, though, when Cas nuzzled against him with another sigh, and then, with his eyes still closed, probably dreaming of some hunk of an alpha, his lips sought out Dean’s.

Dean immediately backed up, clearing his throat loudly.

Confused, Cas blinked his eyes open. “Dean?” he asked.

“Yeah. Must’ve fallen asleep.” He got up, wrapping one of the blankets around himself in the process. “Feel free to use my shower if you have wolf hair stuck between your… well, if you have wolf hair stuck somewhere too.”

Then he grabbed his clothes and left the room, ignoring Cas’ trademark head tilt he did when he was confused or trying to figure something out. Hopefully, he wouldn’t figure out that Dean had totally been awake when he’d held him, taking advantage of the fact that Cas had been defenseless in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

So, apparently, the only way to be close to Dean was in their wolf form. Dean didn’t think of Cas the way Cas thought of him as evidenced by the way he had recoiled when they had woken up cuddling each other in human form—but Dean’s wolf was clearly interested in Cas’ wolf, so Cas took advantage of that.

Even if it was a bit sketchy of him to use the feelings of Dean’s wolf to get close to him—if this was the only way he could have Dean, then he would be selfish for once and take what he could get.

⁂

Maybe it should have been awkward between them after Dean had almost taken advantage of Cas in his sleep, but they knew each other well enough that they were way past the point of awkward feelings.

Instead, from then on, evenings spent hanging out at each other’s places sooner or later ended with them letting their wolves out to play with each other.

It would start like this:

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“My wolf is feeling lonely.”

And then they would shift and let their wolves sniff at each other and groom each other and basically just enjoy each other’s company.

Dean hadn’t shifted so much in… ever. It actually began to feel rather normal and effortless. Cas became less shy about shifting in his presence too, which Dean liked a lot because he could sneak the occasional glance when they undressed.

They spent so much time together in their wolf forms that it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise when their wolves ended up bonded.

They had played around, Dean asserting his dominance by playfully mouthing at Cas’ neck—he hadn’t even broken any skin, it wasn’t like they were _mated_ or anything. But suddenly, Cas had bared his neck even further and his scent had turned all ‘ready to be pair-bonded,’ so Dean’s wolf had reacted by accepting Cas as his omega.

Naturally, this was all very confusing for human Dean, who didn’t get to have Cas once they shifted back. Plus, even days later, they hadn’t really addressed the fact that their wolves had bonded.

Their wolves were so clearly in love and it was great, of course it was, but—what about their human halves?

Since Cas wasn’t giving any indication that he would ever broach the subject, it seemed like it was up to Dean.

So, one day, before they could shift to let their wolves make heart eyes at each other, he casually mentioned, “My alpha is really into your omega.”

“I would hope so,” Cas replied as he grabbed the hems of his shirt and pulled it over his head to get ready to shift. “They’ve bonded after all.”

Oh, so they _were_ going to address the elephant in the room.

“Yeah. Weird, huh?” Dean asked, folding his pants and putting them on his bed. Maybe waiting until they were in their underwear to have this conversation had not been the best idea.

Cas stopped getting undressed to look at him. “Not really. At least not for me. Your alpha wolf is very beautiful. And big, and strong. All desirable traits for an omega wolf.” He fiddled around some with his shirt before putting it on his own pile of clothes. “I can understand why _you’re_ not too thrilled, though.”

“I’m _not_ not thrilled,” Dean quickly set him straight. How could Cas not know how awesome both he and his wolf were?

Dean should say something about how beautiful Cas’ wolf was or how nice he smelled… Somehow, no words seemed adequate to describe it, though, and before he could try to put into words what a great catch Cas’ omega was, Cas already replied, “You just said it was weird.”

“Yeah, ‘weird’ as in what are we gonna do, let them mate?”

Dean had made sure that his tone conveyed how ludicrous that idea was. Still, a slight blush crawled up Cas’ cheeks and Dean had to keep himself from staring, taking in how cute and sexy the omega looked, standing there in front of him shirtless, the blush spreading down his torso. Dean should so not let his eyes dip down to those pert nipples.

“Have you ever mated in wolf form?” Cas asked, which was a good distraction from letting his eyes wander over the beauty in front of him.

“What kind of a question is that? You know that I’m unmated.”

“No, I mean ‘mated,’ not _mated_ ,” Cas tried to explain in typical Cas fashion—not really making any sense, but still making sense to _Dean_ , who fortunately had learned to speak Cas fluently.

“Ah, have I gotten down and dirty with another wolf?” Dean rephrased his question. “Can’t say that I have.”

Cas bit his lip and then blurted out, “Have you ever thought about it?”

“Why? Are you propositioning my wolf?” It had been meant as a quip, but then he saw the blush on Cas’ cheeks darken.

Whoa. Cas was totally propositioning his wolf.

“No… I just… I thought since they’re bonded…” Cas stumbled over his own words. “With my heat approaching… Going through it alone will be hard on my wolf, so… It’s just instincts…”

“Yeah?” Dean couldn’t help but grin widely at how adorable a flustered Cas was. It was too cute for him to resist teasing the omega a bit, “Are your wolf instincts telling you to present for my big, strong alpha wolf?”

Cas crossed his arms over his naked chest, effectively hiding his nipples from view. “You know what? Forget about it. Your wolf is clearly not…”

Dean didn’t give Cas a chance to finish that thought. “My wolf is madly in love with yours and he’d love to take care of him during his heat.”

When Cas looked astonished at that declaration, Dean finally found the words to tell him, “Your wolf is beautiful and cute and smells like mate. You know, all desirable traits for an alpha wolf.”

A small smile played around Cas’ lips at that. “So maybe we shouldn’t deny them?”

And that’s how they made plans to let their wolves have some fun times during Cas’ next heat. This was a great idea. Why should they deny their wolves if they wanted to get it on? Yep, Dean felt his wolf stir within, ready to mount Cas’ omega in heat.

⁂

Sam did not agree that this was the most awesome idea they had ever had. There was silence on the other end of the line when Dean mentioned it in passing during their next phone call.

“Sammy?” Dean asked after looking at the phone to see if they had gotten disconnected. “You still there?”

The silence dragged on for another couple of seconds, but then Sam answered, _“Just trying to figure out if this is some sort of prank or if you’re just that dumb.”_

Dean’s eyebrows shot up involuntarily. “Excuse me?”

_“You’re talking about Cas’ and your wolf like they’re completely separate entities. You realize that it’s still you, just in another form, right?”_

“Uhm…” was all Dean could come up with because Sam was apparently really clueless about these things. After all, their wolf instincts were far off from what their rational minds told them.

Before Dean could settle on an appropriate insult, Sam already continued, _“I mean, congrats that you’ve finally figured out that you’re in love with each other, I guess, but only_ you _would find a way to make it all about your wolves.”_

“Ah, c’mon. Cas’ wolf just has the hots for my big, strong alpha wolf.”

A sigh. _“Yeah. Whatever. Go spend Cas’ heat with him in your wolf forms because you’re too chicken to make a move on Cas in his human form.”_ Dean didn’t need to see his brother to hear the eye-roll in his voice. _“Just don’t come complaining to me when this leads to hurt feelings for the both of you.”_

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t want our wolves to get all cuddly with each other,” Dean called him out because that had so clearly been Sam’s intention with the whole cuddle party invitation.

 _“That’s not what I…”_ Another sigh. _“Never mind. Just don’t tell me anything about heat wolf sex.”_

Dean grinned, already thinking about how much sweeter Cas would smell. “Yeah, it’s gonna be awesome.”

Even though Dean wouldn’t be allowed to touch Cas, his wolf would be all over Cas’ wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Dean arrived at Cas’ place, the scent of omega in heat filled his nostrils, making it hard for Dean to keep his hands to himself when Cas led him into the bedroom.

Dean’s eyes automatically landed on the bed, with the blankets and sheets carefully arranged.

“I’m going to have to wash everything anyway,” Cas shrugged by way of explanation.

“Yeah. Uhm… so. Wanna shift?” Dean suggested because if they stayed in human form much longer, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from kissing that cute little omega. He smelled so damn nice, Dean just wanted to start scenting along his neck and doing things to him. But he wasn’t allowed to in human form, so shifting seemed like a great idea.

At least he’d get his wolf paws all over him.

Cas’ heat scent had always been alluring, but his _wolf’s_ heat scent was clearly meant to get any alpha in the vicinity to mount him straightaway because no alpha wolf who got a whiff of _that_ would be able to resist.

They started by playing around a bit as usual. Dean got Cas to roll over easily enough which was always a boost to his alpha’s ego as well as a huge turn on. He wasn’t the only one getting a kick out of this position if the scent of slick that was filling the room was anything to go by.

Unable to resist any longer, Dean let his wolf have at it.

⁂

After Dean’s alpha had filled Cas’ omega up a couple times, they were lying on the bed, Dean licking Cas lazily. Both their wolves were a bit exhausted and so Dean shifted back to his human form.

Cas followed suit a moment later.

“I’m not doing any human on wolf action,” Cas declared.

Their limbs were still intertwined, Cas’ bare cock resting against Dean’s leg, spent but still twitching in anticipation of more.

“Yeah no. That’s not what I…” Dean trailed off and then decided to just say what it was he meant to say. “You know, it’s not just my wolf.” _I’m in love with you too._

At first, Cas squinted at him, but then his eyes widened in comprehension. “That’s the pheromones clouding your brain,” he mumbled, severing eye contact.

There was no sense denying it—Cas wouldn’t believe him anyway. So, Dean tried a different tactic. “Since we’re already here…” He shifted his leg a bit to give Cas’ cock some much-needed friction, making Cas hiss and bite his lips, pushing his hips forward to rub against Dean. “Maybe we shouldn’t deny ourselves either?”

“Well… Mating in wolf form is starting to put a strain on my back,” Cas mused. “I guess there are a lot more positions available in human form.”

Moments later, Dean had a human Cas underneath him, lying on his back, his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist, moaning as he continually met Dean’s thrusts with his hips to get his cock deeper inside.

This. This was the real Cas. Dean was fucking into the _real Cas_. Who was in heat and had only agreed to this because he hadn’t wanted to continue doing it doggy style, but still—Dean would make the most of it.

He didn’t really know where to touch first. After all the time only getting to cuddle Cas in his wolf form, his hands wanted to touch every inch of his human body.

The decision was made for him when Cas started to fist his own cock desperately. With a growl, Dean pushed his hands away and touched him in the most intimate way, bringing him to orgasm with a few tugs.

When Cas came with a whimper, spending his passion into Dean’s hand, Dean pushed his knot into him with one last harsh thrust and followed him over the edge, adding to the huge load of wolf semen sloshing around in Cas’ hole.

Satisfied, Dean pulled his omega close and instinctively began licking his neck, around his mating gland, which looked rather red at this point since Dean’s wolf had nibbled on it quite a bit too.

Well, that’s what he got for bonding with Dean’s alpha. A womb full of potent alpha spunk, a knot in his ass and an abused mating gland that had all but a mating bite on it to show that Cas was spoken for.

It seemed like they were bonded in human form now too.

⁂

It had been a few weeks since they had spent Cas’ heat together when Dean, by complete accident, stumbled over something that made his heart rate pick up.

They had spent a weekend at Dean’s place, cuddling and occasionally sleeping together in both human and wolf form. It hadn’t even been planned as such. Cas had just come over Friday evening and somehow hadn’t left until Sunday, borrowing Dean’s clothes. He already had his own toothbrush at Dean’s place since sometimes a movie night ran late and there was really no sense for Cas to go home in the middle of the night.

In any case, Cas had asked to use Dean’s laptop, and so it really wasn’t Dean’s fault, who had told Cas time and time again to delete his search history.

So now, as Dean was asking google for help on how to propose mating, he was rendered speechless as he saw what Cas had apparently searched for: ‘Does birth control work in wolf form?’

According to the sites Cas had consulted, it didn’t work as well as in human form. What did that mean—had Dean’s wolf inadvertently fucked a litter into Cas’ belly?

Dean was surprised when a happy flutter in his chest made him aware of how much he hoped for it.

When Cas didn’t mention anything the next few times they met, Dean’s hope began to fade.

The next time their wolves were cuddling, Dean tried in vain to get Cas to present his belly for him to inspect. Finally, Dean had had enough and just nudged him right over before he began scenting him all over, trying to sniff out if this omega was pregnant with his pups.

Cas was having none of it, though, and pushed his muzzle away from his belly, turning back around. That was one protective knocked-up omega all right.

Shifting back, Dean waited until Cas had shifted too to say, “You know, you don’t have to protect them from _me_.”

Cas looked at him wide-eyed before blurting out, “I want to keep them!”

“Of course!” The thought that there was any other possibility had never even crossed his mind. Dean had only known for sure for a few minutes, but he already felt a protective surge run through him at the thought of losing his pups.

“I realize that this wasn’t exactly planned,” Cas continued, a note of panic creeping into both his tone and scent. “But I…”

“Hey, Cas. Cas.” Dean took Cas’ hands in his. “I’m on board.”

“You’re…” Cas squinted at him. “Just like that?”

“Oh, there’s nothing ‘just like’ about any of this,” Dean said, giving Cas’ bare belly a quick fondle, giddy at the thought that his pups were growing in there.

“Why haven’t you said anything sooner then?” Cas asked, but at least this time, his protective instincts didn’t make him push Dean’s hand away from his stomach. Instead, he seemed to enjoy the attention Dean gave his belly.

“Why haven’t _I_ said anything?” Dean repeated. “You didn’t even tell me that we’re pregnant.”

“Did too,” Cas countered. “I used your laptop and left the search for you to find.”

Dean was left gaping at this geeky omega. “What are we, spies? You’re lucky that you’re cute and carrying my pups, otherwise I’d be tempted to spank your ass for keeping something like this from your alpha.”

Cas bit his lower lip and looked up at him through his lashes, the look he usually got when he wanted to go another round. “Maybe you could spank me anywa—” he broke off, his eyes widening. “Did you just say ‘ _my_ alpha’?”

“Well, obviously. Those are my pups in there.” Dean caressed Cas’ belly lovingly. “Our wolves are bonded. So are we…”

“You felt that too?” Cas interrupted him. His scent had turned hopeful and excited and now that Dean knew what to scent for, he could smell the fetuses inside him.

All of that gave him the courage to reply, “It’s hard to miss when all I want to do is mate you.”

It seemed like he had rendered Cas speechless. So he might as well go for broke, lay it all out there.

“I’m in love with you, Cas. It’s not my wolf. It’s not because you’re in heat. It just… is.”

For a moment, he felt raw and vulnerable—a rare feeling for an alpha. Never before had he been so open about something that mattered to him so much.

Then, Cas surged forward and captured his lips in a clumsy kiss that turned deep and passionate when Dean brought his hand up to Cas’ cheek and took control of the kiss.

When they broke for air, Dean had to ask, “This is not just because I fathered your pups, right?”

Cas rolled his eye. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. Otherwise I’d have to spank you for even thinking that of your omega.” Then his teasing expression turned soft. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time actually.”

Needless to say, they didn’t leave their nest for a long time after that declaration. When they finally did, they weren’t just ‘bonded,’ but bonded for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep my writing muse alive. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> If you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. **[Here's the link to the tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/190814371794/wolf-snuggles-finished-rating-explicit-tags)**.


End file.
